Example embodiments described herein relate to a technology of making an annotation to be used in an interactive video environment.
Annotation of the conventional video system is performed as follows.
A video provider or a highly-qualified expert educated in a broadcasting company may create annotation by means of a video annotation tool dedicated for a video to be annotated. Alternatively, a layman may create the annotation in such a simple way as to dispose text on a screen. In these cases, the created annotation is mostly a static annotation displayed at a fixed position. Further, the created annotation is provided to a video-watching user in a unidirectional manner or in the form of a static text or image. In some cases, the annotation may be made to allow for interaction with the user, but it is provided in the form of a link, allowing the user access only to another video or a web site.
As an example, a method of creating situation information on a given scene using text information is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1072347 issued on Oct. 5, 2011.
As described above, in a conventional environment for watching internet television programs, a created annotation is unilaterally provided as a text or image of a video, which may be provided through an internet television program, thereby making it impossible for a viewer to interact with the video and to receive or add additional information from or to the previously created annotation.
As another example, when a user watches a video on a YOUTUBE web site (i.e., Youtube.com), the user can only access other videos on the YOUTUBE web site or another web site by clicking relevant text information on the video. Further, if necessary, an authorized user can add a new annotation, which may be provided in the form of a simple text link, in a previously created annotation.
Even if there is an increasing demand for annotation on a moving object in a video and thereby for collection of various information and more active interaction with the video, the use of such a simple annotation allows the viewer only to watch the annotation, which is provided in a unilateral and static manner or in the form of a limitedly interactive link. As a result, in order to obtain new other information or perform other work, the video-watching user should frequently exit the screen, on which the video is being displayed, and perform an additional action on another screen.